Rich Girl Arc
The Rich Girl Arc is the 3 Arc of The World God Only Knows. It contains the heroine Mio Aoyama. The Arc Tsundere and the Approach to Her... While touring around the school, Elsie noted the large crowd gathered at the stand and inquired about it. Keima then told her it is an "outer bread", which is yakisoba bread wrapped in omelet with an original sauce. When Elsie tried go buy one, Keima's second capture after Ayumi is revealed. Mio Aoyama, the only child of the Aoyama family, appeared. She then asked her driver why people were blocking her way. He then replied that the other student just tried to buy the bread for poor people. She then with the help of her driver approached the store to buy the bread but she only had 10000 yen and she didn't carry coins. Therefore, instead of buying one she bought all the breads. With all the bread being sold out, the remaining students were infuriating by her wealth. She then told the other students to be rich like her, so that they won't have to buy those kind of bread for poor people. After hearing those words, Keima then started planning how to conquer the rich girl. While Keima was preparing, he practiced on Elsie who mistook as a genuine confession. Keima then explained to Elsie that Mio is an Tsundere character who is protected by an iron like armor. So if he can managed to break that armor, the conquest would be a piece of cake. However, when he puts his plan into motion, Mio firmly rejected. While Keima had anticipated about this rejection, it was quite different to what he had in mind. After Mio leaved in her car, Keima decided to follow her with Elsie's celestial robe, which she has tied while everyone was looking at Keima. While tracking the car, they approached a huge mansion in which both assume it belongs to Mio, however they noticed the car is parked outside of the mansion. They wonder if Mio were planning to demolish the building and built a new mansion. The two took a peek to see Mio entering an old building to discovered this was Mio's house. (Read more...) The Shocking Truth When Keima and Elsie follow Mio, they discovered that Mio is currently living in an old apartment. When they take a peek inside her house, they realised that Mio's dad - the CEO of Aoyama Corporation - had already passed away. Her family went bankrupt and are barely making a living in this shady apartment. But while Mio's mother has to tirelessly work to make money, Mio who refuses to accept being poor and the existence of small change, spends four month allowance to buy 100 "commoner bread". Morita, who was indebted to the late CEO wanted to help the family, but in the end, couldn't stand Mio's arrogance anymore. He soon after decided to quit being the driver. When Mio tried to stop Morita from leaving, she noticed Keima peeking at her house. Embarrassed, Mio shuts herself in the house leaving Keima stunned. Elsie, who used her celestial robe and hid in a trash can, wonders if Mio believes they were spying on her in which Keima replied 100% YES. However, Keima also revealed this is a huge step forward. As nobody in the school knew about the truth of Mio's current affair, this secret will be the bond that tied the two together. Elsie asks if secret obtained from eavesdropping counts. In which Keima explained Negative impression can be changed to positive impression easily. Next day, Mio was waiting for Morita to drive her to school. However, he did not show up and Mio troubled by this as she cannot walked to school with her shoes and she did not have money to use a taxi. Drive My Car|(Read more...) The Last Dance In a gorgeous looking mansion, Mio Aoyama is searching for Keima Katsuragi who had brought her to the party. Mio then wondered why Keima had brought her to the party as she had purposely ignored the invitation and should have noticed the pumpkin carriage. Keima, then appears in a formal suit to which Mio blushes, thinking he's cute in a suit. Mio asks why Keima has brought her to this party and Keima replies that Mio must have been suffocating, staying in that shoddy apartment. He wanted Mio to partake in a luxurious atmosphere. Angrily, Mio then said this isn't the party ground, but the back yard. To which Keima replied that he wanted Mio to teach him the dance as he's not confident. Mio teased Keima if he's thinking about joining in the party and told him that he could have a party in this backyard. While the two were dancing, they are interrupted by three men who greeted Mio whom Mio is reluctant to see. The three mentioned how unfortunate the death of the late CEO of Aoyama Corperation was, irritating Mio further. To which Keima told her to stop acting like a rich girl, that her father is already satisfied. Mio who tried not to forget about her father and protected his teachings, continued to live like a rich girl and never gave any incense. But Keima told Mio that she needs to live her own life. Mio reminisced her childhood with the father, and said he will live inside her heart as long as she upholds his teachings. Keima then told Mio, that he wants to see the smile she had yesterday whom never showed a smile. Suddenly, Mio threw a punch into Keima's face, sending him flying and calling him a swindler, that he was just pretending to be helping and because of him, her father is becoming smaller in her heart. Still Keima insisted that he wants to live inside Mio's heart, and if she doesn't like it, she should join the party. Mio's eye are teary as Keima approaches. The two eventually kiss, releasing the runaway spirit within Mio, whom Elsie captured it with ease.(Read more...) Once a Rich Lady...Now a Commoner The next day, Keima and Elsie were walking down the schoolway when Mio approached them asking if she has enough coins to buy an outer bread. To which Keima replied she can buy two. Elsie comments how Mio is starting to accept using coins but Keima believed her personality hasn't changed much. At the distance, Mio was looking back at Keima. When Keima looked back Mio becomes embarrassed and runs off. Elsie asks Keima if he's sad that Mio lost her memories as she was a cute girl. To which, Keima tells her he isn't sad and that Mio should forget about Keima and her father so she could start living her own life. Category:Story Arcs